


no one's ever been this close before

by ORiley42



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode tag s01e04 White Knights, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Wordcount: 100, aka the babes watch Top Gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is not the only one who loves Top Gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one's ever been this close before

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Len & Ray in "White Knights"...  
> "Wow, it's a MiG-21. No one's ever been this close to one before."  
> "Are you quoting Top Gun?"  
> "Maybe."

“Are you watching _Top Gun_?”

Ray clutched self-consciously at his half-eaten bowl of popcorn as he fumbled to pause the movie playing on his laptop.

“Nope…” he fibbed weakly, half-heartedly tilting the computer screen away from Snart.

Cold nodded once, and then stepped forward, nudging Ray over into the corner with a sharp elbow before settling himself neatly beside him on the narrow bed. For a long, perplexed minute, Ray just gaped at him.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Cold reached over to snag a handful of popcorn, gesturing towards the screen impatiently, “The volleyball scene is my favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I may have set sail on the ColdAtom ship with that last ep.  
> I've never written an exactly-100-word drabble before - it was super fun!  
> And, happy International Fanworks Day! :D


End file.
